


3. Almost Getting Caught

by MaxandMatthew24



Series: 101 Kink Promts [8]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Age Play, Almost Caught, F/F, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26788225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxandMatthew24/pseuds/MaxandMatthew24
Summary: After an Azalea meeting, Dia got a little cold and Hanamaru knew exactly what to do help her, as long as they don’t get caught
Relationships: Kunikida Hanamaru/Kurosawa Dia
Series: 101 Kink Promts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/776706
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	3. Almost Getting Caught

**Author's Note:**

> DiaMaru rights
> 
> Bottom Dia rights
> 
> Also no grammar checks lmao when do I even check it?

“We have to do our meeting without Kanan-san today. Her parents need her help with their shop and won’t be able to come.” Dia said to Hanamaru. 

“Oh, that’s fine-zura! We can still come up with ideas for our next song.” Hanamaru sat down on Dia’s bed and got comfortable. The group divided into subunits today for their next song each group will perform. It was just Dia and Hanamaru in the Kurosawa residents right now, Dia’s parents were at work while Ruby was at Chika’s house. 

Dia sat down next to Hanamaru with her laptop on her lap ready to take notes. Despite Kanan not being there, they were able to come up with some ideas. “That should be it for today,” Dia said as she moved her laptop to the side. She got up and put on a sweater, feeling a little too cold for her liking. 

“Are you feeling cold, Dia-chan?” Hanamaru asked. 

“A little bit. I’m fine though.” Dia put her laptop on her desk. 

“You know mommy can help feel warmer-zura,” Hanamaru said as her voice lowered, making Dia feel chills down her spine. 

“O-oh uh-no-uh I mean-“ Dia stumbles on her words. Hanamaru knows exactly what to say to get Dia to obey her and feel small. 

“Would you like it if mommy makes you feel better, D-i-a-chan~” Hanamaru stretched out Dina’s name seductively. With each letter of her name being said out, the more she felt smaller and smaller. 

“Yes, mommy...I would like it if mommy makes me feel better…” Dia’s voice was softer and was higher in pitch similar to Ruby’s. Dia sheepishly walks over to Hanamaru. 

“Come sit on Mommy’s lap-zura,” Hanamaru patted on her lap with a loving smile. Dia quickly obeyed, Dia sat down facing her. Hanamaru pulled Dia into a kiss, wrapping her arms around Dia’s hips. The kiss became deeper as it continued, making Dia lock her arms around Hanamaru’s neck. Maru pulled away for a second. “I’ll make my baby girl feel amazing-zura,” 

“Please mommy…” Dia breathed. Hanamaru started kissing Dia once more, this time being deeper than before. She put her hands inside her shirt and felt around her body. Slowly making her way to her breasts. Dia whimpered as Hanamaru fondled her chest. Dia clung to Hanamaru tightly. Giving Hanamaru the ok to go further. 

Hanamaru pulled away from the kiss as she moved one of her hands down into Dia’s pants. She loved watching her precious baby girl when she started making her cute pleasured expressions. Hanamaru didn’t immediately start playing with her, just felt around. Much to Dia’s displeasure. She moved her hand out for a moment. 

“Look at how wet you are-zura! We are only getting started!” Dia’s face became extremely red but let out a needy moan. Hanamaru put her hand back her pants and played with her clit. Dia tilted her head back as she moaned out. 

Hanamaru wasn’t going easy on her. She was rubbing her so hard that it made her body move as her hand did. Even started leaving marks on Dia’s neck. Dia loved every second of this as she got closer and closer to her final high. 

“So you said Dia-chan and Maru-chan are here?” 

“Yeah, they should be in her room.” 

“We should leave them be, they still have to do their meeting.” 

The two heard Chika, Ruby, and You’s voices. It was in the distance but they were loud enough for Dia and Maru to hear without a problem. Dia’s eyes widened and desperately looked at Hanamaru. Dia needed to finish. 

“I just want to say hi! It’ll only be a second!” 

Hanamaru continues to pleasure Dia. She picked up the pace and paid attention to Dia’s expressions to make sure she’s ok. Dia put her hands over her mouth so she doesn’t moan out. 

“Onee-chan wouldn’t be happy if you disturb them.” 

They were getting closer to Dia’s room. Dia wanted to finish so badly that she started moving her hips as Hanamaru slips her fingers inside Dia. Dia forcefully shut her eyes as the pleasure was getting intense. 

“Come on Chika-chan, let’s just go to Ruby-chan’s room. You don’t want Dia-chan to get angry at you.” 

“Hmm, guess you’re right.” 

Dia squealed in her hands as she came. The trio were practically at her door to open it. The couple were able to dodge a bullet and didn’t give any suspicion. Dia panted when she came down from her high. Hanamaru looked at Dia amused. 

“You came quicker to the thought of being caught weren’t you? I’ve never seen you come that quickly before-zura.” Her amusement turned into a sly smile. Dia looked at her worried. “We should do that more-zura.” 

“Yes please, mommy…”


End file.
